Falling into Darkness
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: There is something else about the Sohmas than just the zodiac curse; they're half-mortal vampires. Tohru soon becomes a vampire after the curse brakes. But her first big fight comes very soon when she and all the Sohmas travel to America to help the Cullens fight off the Volturi. Crossover starts at chapter 9. Please r and r.
1. A Tent in the Woods

**This is my very first crossover, so please be nice. Thank you Three Days Grace for keeping me going; your music is very inspiring. Love you guys. **

**No lemon, but T to be safe, and to change the story line a little, the younger members of the zodiac already know Akito is a girl. **

Tohru Honda was just a simple ordinary girl with an issue of her own; her mother had recently passed away in a car wreck which meant she had lost her home. She didn't want to burden anybody including her grandfather who was having construction work done on his house, so she made the decision to start living on her own for a while. With that, she bought herself a small tent, and she moved into the woods out of sight from nearly everything, not knowing she was on Sohma property. Although it wasn't until a week later that she noticed there was house near where her tent was; she decided to quietly check it out. Just as she noticed the zodiac figurines, somebody appeared by the door.

She was shocked to see not only that one man, but as well as her classmate Yuki Sohma. He introduced Tohru to his cousin Shigure, and then they were off to school. But after arriving at school, a group of girls who were really obsessed over Yuki started taunting her about walking to school with him. It had gotten to the point where Tohru's friends Uo and Hana came to the rescue; Uo tried to threaten them by breaking their noses but the girls only talked back, whereas Hana threatened to shock them which really frightened them to the point where they could do nothing but run off. Tohru felt relieved, those girls were always bothering her to the point where she needed help from her two best friends.

Tohru bumped into Yuki after school who offered to walk her to work; during that point Yuki told her about the cat being shunned by the zodiac after hearing about Tohru wanting to be a 'cat' when she was young. Afterwards, he mentioned the fact that Tohru looked pale, but she didn't let it get her down, she just couldn't. Not even being exhausted after working hard as a night janitor at a business building, or staying up until all hours finishing her homework. It wasn't until after she returned to her tent that Shigure and Yuki discovered where she was living, she came out of the tent and there they stood. She sat there speechless as Shigure started laughing his head off; Yuki however, was kind enough to invite her to their house for a little bit, and there she told them the truth.

"So, how long have you been living in that tent?" asked Yuki.

"Um…about a week," Tohru replied, "but if it's possible, I would like to stay for a little while longer. I don't have a lot of money, but I can pay you. Please?"

"It's probably not a good idea for you to be out there since there are landslides, wild animals and other things out there. So it's not the best idea for you to be out there on your own," said Shigure when he finally finished laughing, and that's when it happened; a landslide buried the tent with all of Tohru's belongings still inside, including a photograph of her mother. Tohru was devastated, she felt like she had to do something so she tried to dig into the dirt with her bare hands. But it was no use because it was too late at night and Tohru needed to get some sleep, so she followed Yuki and Shigure back to the house. It was a long and tiring day, so Tohru fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Tohru woke up only to find the photo of her mother sitting by the futon, followed by a greeting from Yuki who was holding two bags containing all of her belongings that were buried in the landslide. Yuki and Shigure then offered Tohru to stay with them; Tohru agreed, and so she got her own room. She also agreed to do the cooking and cleaning, but as soon as she followed Yuki into her new room, somebody crashed through the roof. After the smoke cleared, Tohru saw the orange haired boy named Kyo stand up getting ready to start a fight with Yuki. Tohru couldn't bear to see anybody getting hurt, so she tried to stop Kyo from hitting Yuki, but she tripped on a piece of roofing and fell on Kyo followed by a puff of orange smoke.

**Sorry it's short, but then again, it's just a start. The next one will be a little longer. **


	2. The Truth

**I know it's not original, but it's also a little bit different, and the difference will be shown in the next chapter. Meanwhile, here's chapter two. **

"I'm so sor…" said Tohru as she held up an orange cat. She started panicking so much that she was unaware of Yuki and Shigure's presence; without warning, two more puffs of smoke filled the room and a dog and rat appeared before Tohru's eyes. She couldn't believe it; she just couldn't believe they just turned into animals. She sunk down to the floor and closed her eyes thinking to herself: 'this can't be happening.' She was suddenly interrupted when a voice came from one of the animals, noticing it was Kyo.

"It's your fault you damn rat!" he shouted.

"Don't even think about blaming us you stupid cat!" Yuki shouted back.

"Will you two knock it off!" said Shigure accidently throwing Yuki off of his head as he sat up.

"You guys talk?" asked Tohru.

"I guess we have to tell her," said Shigure as Yuki ran back to sit on top of his head. "Tohru, I'm a dog, and Yuki is a rat. The cat is Kyo. If you're wondering, we've been living with this curse for several generations. Whenever we hug a member of the opposite gender or when our bodies are under stress, we transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat. After a while we change back, but…"

Three puffs of smoke filled the air once again.

"…we're naked."

Tohru turned away and covered her eyes while the three guys quickly got dressed. After a few minutes they were at the table in the sitting room, except for Kyo who was sitting on the porch away from Yuki. Tohru was beginning to understand as to why she had been hearing weird stories about Yuki at school; she even realized the cat from the zodiac wasn't at all like she heard in the story when she was younger. It was especially proven when she witnessed Yuki and Kyo getting in a fist fight with each other. This was out of the ordinary for her, she felt like she had to do something.

"P-please don't fight," she said.

"Don't worry Tohru," said Shigure. "They do nothing but fight whenever they see each other. It's been like that since they were young."

Tohru continued to watch as Yuki made his move and sent Kyo flying out the door and into the yard. She was very surprised; she had never seen this side of Yuki before. It kept floating in her mind as she was getting ready for school, and again she walked with Yuki. They talked about this morning's incident.

"It's that secretive isn't it?" asked Tohru after Yuki told her about the last time the secret got out when he was in elementary school, and all the children around him needed to have their memories erased. "I had no idea."

"That's why Shigure's going to talk to Akito the head of our family about what happened this morning, what you've been through recently, and that you're capable of keeping the secret perfectly safe without doing anything to let it slip in hopes that you'll be able to stay."

"So what's Akito like?" asked Tohru.

"She's the same age as us; she's very nice and fun to be around; although when she's angry it's best to stay out of her way. But she only gets angry when someone is not being nice to her family, so she's very protective. If you're able to stay with us, it's likely Akito will become very protective of you."

That was a surprise to Tohru; the head of the Sohma family being protective of her let alone it was a girl her age. That really was something. Tohru kept thinking about it so much she could hardly concentrate in class. She was hoping she would be able to stay.

**I know it's short, but there will be more. I know the information about Akito is different from the manga, but that's the twist of this story. Read and review and please be nice about it, I'm doing the best I can. **


	3. Friends

**This chapter will have more differences shown; there will be a slightly different scenario as to what happened between Hatori and Kana, and there will be no mentioning of Tohru going back to her grandfather's house. And unlike the manga, there will be an earlier connection between Tohru and Kyo. So, here's chapter three. **

Tohru and Yuki walked home together doing more talking. Yuki talked about what had happened almost a year ago with his cousin Hatori.

"He had a girlfriend named Kana; she worked as his assistant for a while. Akito liked her very much, but her younger stepbrother was having a tantrum and threw things around the room," Yuki explained.

_Flashback_

_ The kid was throwing a temper tantrum so heavy Akito rushed to get Hatori. She stood outside the room with Kana as Hatori tried to tranquilize the screaming boy, but just as he almost caught him, they boy threw a vase to the floor and one of the shards flew up and hit Hatori's left eye. Kana screamed and the boy just continued to roll on the floor and scream. _

_ "MOM! GET IN HERE NOW!"Akito shouted as she rushed into the room to help Hatori. Akito's mother Ren came into the room and dragged the screaming kid out. Poor Kana couldn't do anything but cry. The maids helped Hatori while Akito did everything she could to comfort Kana, but it was no use; she continued to cry and she even confessed that if she hadn't met Hatori, this situation wouldn't have happened. Shortly after, Akito went to Hatori's room to speak to him. _

_ "How are you feeling?" she asked. _

_ "I'm alright," Hatori answered. "How's Kana?" _

_ "Not good," Akito replied with a sad look on her face. "She's crying non-stop, and she said none of this would've happened if she hadn't met you, and it shocked me that she said it no matter how many times I told her it wasn't her fault." _

_ "She actually said that?" asked Hatori. Akito gave a sad nod, and Hatori's heart sank. _

_ "I think she's trying to make a decision," Akito continued, "because with what she said, I think she was saying she wants to leave and forget everything. Hatori I'm not forcing you into anything, but you need to help her somehow, even if it involves erasing her memories. It's up to you." _

_ With that being said, Hatori knew what he had to do. _

_End of Flashback_

"And so, he erased Kana's memories," Yuki went on, "even if he wasn't forced into it, but he did what he could to make her Kana happy again. All the blame was pushed on Akito's bratty little stepbrother, and we were all very sad to see her leave, Akito didn't talk to her stepbrother for two weeks straight, she was that angry at him. He was grounded for two months."

"How's Hatori doing now?" asked Tohru.

"He's doing much better," Yuki replied.

-At the Main House-

Shigure was sitting on the porch with Akito sharing a bowl of fresh strawberries, and they talked about this morning's events.

"So the secret got out once again did it?" asked Akito.

"I'm afraid so," Shigure replied. "Although this matter is not severe at all but it is desperate."

"Go on."

"Tohru's father passed away when she was young and she hardly knew him; and her mother just recently passed away in a car accident and she lost her home. She had been living with her grandfather but his house is under renovations, and he suggested she could live somewhere else because her aunt and cousins are not really fond of her at all. Tohru is very high spirited and this morning she kept babbling on about some of the things she would possibly put herself through to keep the secret safe, swallowing a thousand pills was one of them."

"Sounds like she really means it," said Akito. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"I'm taking Kyo to the school for an entrance exam, why?"

"Okay, well why don't the four of you come by next week, I wanna meet Tohru. If she promises to keep the secret I want to hear it from her own lips," Akito suggested.

"We'll be there," said Shigure giving Akito a soft kiss.

-At Shigure's House-

Yuki and Tohru had just arrived home, and it was quiet.

"Where's Shigure?" Yuki asked himself.

"He's at the Main House," Kyo answered as he came out into the hall. "He's probably having sex with Akito."

"Don't be confused Miss Honda," said Yuki, "Shigure and Akito are boyfriend and girlfriend; they've been dating for nearly two years now. But I think he's talking to her about what happened this morning."

"They probably had sex right afterwards," Kyo laughed.

"Well don't even think to ask him about it," Yuki glared as he went upstairs to his bedroom. Tohru was about to go upstairs, but Kyo stopped her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," said Tohru.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened this morning, I'm not good at controlling my temper; it's still a work-in-progress. I guess I was caught off guard because I think you're cute."

Tohru couldn't believe she just heard that from somebody just met, let alone a Sohma boy.

"W-well, I think your hair is cute," said Tohru trying to hide her blush.

"Thanks," Kyo replied. "I am hoping we could be friends."

"Yes I would like that very much," said Tohru just before Shigure walked in the door. Yuki came downstairs to hear what Shigure knew.

"I spoke to Akito," he said.

"And?" said Yuki.

Shigure took a deep breath.

"She wants to meet Tohru."

**Well, that's chapter three. It's starting to come together; the ideas are coming to me very quickly. Write a review and please be nice. **


	4. Akito

**Well, this is the moment when Tohru meets Akito. What's gonna happen? Let's find out. **

The three teenagers were shocked to hear Akito wanted to meet Tohru. They were nervous all week; they knew Akito can be unpredictable, but they also knew she was very considerate. They had so many hopeful thoughts running through their minds as they made their way to the Main House; Tohru was very nervous about meeting the head of the family because she was not one of them. But her hopes went on the balance when they entered the Main House, and she saw a woman with very long black hair. 'Is she a Sohma?' she thought to herself.

"Is she the one Akito is wanting to meet?" she asked.

"I honestly thought that was Akito," Tohru whispered to Kyo.

"No," Kyo answered. "That's Ren, she's Akito's mom."

"Hatori said he'll be standing outside the room while Tohru is speaking to Akito," Ren told them. "I told him it won't be necessary, but he insisted for just-in-case precautions, knowing Hatori."

Just as Ren said that, Akito came out of the dining hall. She had long black hair down to the middle of her back, black eyes, and Tohru quickly noticed she looked exactly like her mother. In other words, she was beautiful.

"Hi boys," she said before turning to Shigure and giving him a kiss.

"Get a room," said Kyo.

"Not yet," Akito laughed, "I still have to speak to this young lady who I presume is Tohru, right?"

"Uh…yes," Tohru answered, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too; I'm Akito, head of the Sohma Family. Let all go into the dining hall. Hatori, you can go back to your office, she's not going have her memories erased at all."

Tohru was relieved to hear she'll be keeping her memories.

"That's good news," said Tohru with a big smile.

"Don't worry about that," Akito reassured. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

They all sat down at the table, and Akito began to talk.

"So Tohru, you are aware that we generally don't want anyone to know about this secret; and I hear that you are very good at keeping secrets. So, what is this between you and your grandfather's family?"

"They think I resemble my mother in some odd way," Tohru replied with a sad face. "They were treating me like a burden instead of family. They were not being nice to me at all."

"Well that's not something you should be a part of anymore, I'm just gonna cut to the chase and tell you right now you're staying," said Akito. "Come on Shigure."

Akito and Shigure disappeared into another room and started getting noisy while the three teenagers continued to sit there.

"She comes over every once in a while, just to get all lovey dovey with Shigure," said Yuki.

"I think it's cute," Tohru smiled.

"But what do you think of Akito?" asked Kyo.

"I like her, she's nice," Tohru replied. "She looks just like her mom."

"Every maid here says that," said Yuki. "Akito and her mother have been close since she was born, but they got much closer after her father died when she was five."

That night, Tohru lay in bed thinking about today. 'Looks like everything's going to be okay Mom,' she thought to herself as she smiled and fell asleep.

**Read and review, and please be nice. More will come. **


	5. True Form

**Hi everybody, Akito Sohma 101 here. I'm so sorry I have put off updating this story and putting up new ones; but I had a trace of writer's block, and work has been piling up. But I'm back, and it's time to continue on with this story now that I have more ideas and a new favourite band to inspire me to do so. I thank Black Veil Brides for it all. God bless you! **

It had already been over a year, and it was raining. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were on their way home from school, umbrellas in hand, but Kyo looked down in the dumps. It was understandable as he was the cat and cats hate the wet, but there was something else altogether that wascausing it. Tohru was worried about him, she wanting to make him feel better. Even so, it wasn't worth it; he was just too weak.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," said Kyo, "once the weather clears up. This is natural though."

"We could share my umbrella if you want," Tohru suggested.

"We could instead share mine." Tohru could only smile at that, so she closed her umbrella and then stood Kyo's with him. Yuki could only smile at them; he knew Kyo loved her and he understood. It was just like when he first met Machi a few days prior, and he fell in love with her, as she did him. The three teens continued on home, when they got there, they saw someone who only Yuki and Kyo knew.

"So you finally come back," said Yuki.

"No kidding," Kyo agreed as the man turned around and smiled. "Master?"

"Hello Kyo," said Kazuma, "you are looking well."

They all went inside; Tohru introduced herself, and then got to making some tea for everybody. Kazuma spoke to Kyo, saying he should remain at Shigure's house; he expected Kyo to explode in anger, but Kyo plainly said it was okay. He then turned to Tohru and smiled at her, and that's when Kazuma realized what Akito told him was true. He spoke to Shigure alone after that. He wanted to tell him what he heard from Akito.

"Akito told me that when she met Tohru, she had a very deep feeling Tohru can accept Kyo's true form, even though it'll frighten her. She seems to really like her."

"She even told me that herself," said Shigure. "So if you're going to do it, when will it be?"

"Tonight," Kazuma replied. Shigure's eyes widened. He knew Kyo would be unprepared, and he had no choice but to let it happen. A little later, Kazuma spoke to Kyo outside in the pouring rain; and again he expected Kyo to freak out. But he didn't, he was unusually calm about it.

"You do know she'll have to find out," said Kazuma.

"Yes I do know," said Kyo, "but I'm concerned about what Tohru will think. It might scare her so much that she may not want to see me again. I love her."

Yep he said it.

"I can tell you do," Kazuma replied. "And that's why Akito thinks she can accept it."

At that moment, Akito arrived all soaked from the rain just as Tohru came outside. Kyo nervously allowed Kazuma to remove his beads from his wrist, and within seconds, Tohru watched him turned into a grotesque, foul smelling creature. Kyo was scared, so he ran off. Tohru was scared too, but she wanted to accept it and let him know she too loved him. Without a word, she took off after Kyo.

Nearly an hour later, there was no sign of Tohru or Kyo. Akito, being the telepathic kind, searched far and wide; but opened her eyes.

"There's nothing," she said. "I can't see where Tohru is exactly, but all I know is that she's still charging through the woods. As for Kyo, I haven't a clue of his current whereabouts. There's something else; we all know when Kyo turns into that thing he can't control his actions, he might hurt her."

"What are we going to do?" asked Yuki.

"They need to be found," Akito answered, "you need to make sure he won't do anything violent Yuki. Follow Tohru's scent, it'll lead you to the both of them."

Akito's instructions were clear, so Yuki slipped his shoes on and took off into the woods, following Tohru's scent. It got stronger as he found her shoes on the ground; he thought she tripped as she was running. He continued to follow her scent, until he found Kyo sitting by a small lake, then Tohru going towards him. Kyo perked up and looked at her, Yuki stood his ground, but Kyo didn't move. He was just surprised she was there.

"Are you scared?" asked Kyo nervously.

"I am," answered a very shaky Tohru. "Although I couldn't let you do this on your own. Why don't we go home? And stay together. Always."

Kyo was shocked to hear that from the girl he loved. He changed back to his human form.

"You don't have to love everything you know," he stated.

"I love you," said Tohru. Kyo's eyes widened.

"You do?" Tohru nodded. As Kyo put a smile on his face he hugged her. Tohru was confused.

"You're not transforming," she said.

"Your words broke the entire curse," Kyo replied. "I thank you for that, and I love you."

He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. After which time, the three teens walked back to the house; Kazuma was standing there with Kyo's beads, surprised to see him in human form holding Tohru without transforming. Even Akito, who was standing on the porch with Shigure, was amazed. She was so proud of Tohru's courage; she invited the entire household to move back to the Main House. She even permitted Kyo and Tohru to marry after he proposed, so they married six months later, and Yuki married Machi one month after that.

**See the difference? And did you see some clues about the Sohmas? Well, it'll be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review and please be nice about it. **


	6. Another Truth Revealed

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait. Got too many things going at once, but that's the whole point of being a writer, right? Anyway, here's chapter six. Warning, there is some suggested romance. **

**Thank you Black Veil Brides for keeping me strong and out of trouble, and for being there when no one else was. God Bless You! **

Time passed very quickly. Kyo and Tohru had been married for nearly two months now, and already they had been talking about starting a family someday. Graduation was also fastly approaching, and Tohru couldn't wait to finally be out of school and live the rest of her life with Kyo. But there was still one thing she didn't yet know about the Sohmas, and it wasn't until she was out walking with Kyo that she noticed something odd. She was very shocked when she saw it.

As soon as the sunlight shone on Kyo's skin, he sparkled.

"Umm...Kyo?" Tohru stammered before looking ahead only to see Akito standing in another patch of sunlight and she too was sparkling. Tohru began to understand why the Sohmas almost never went into the sunlight. "You're a vampire."

"Half-mortals," Akito interjected. Tohru was confused. "Half human, half vampire; this occurs when a woman procreates with a male vampire. Normally the mother never survives after giving birth, but we're different because we take precautions."

"How?" asked Tohru.

"As soon as the woman starts to feel the effects," Akito explained, "such as weakness, pain, loss of nutrition and what not; that's when she has to start drinking human blood to keep her heart rate going and her pulse strong enough for her to give birth by c-section because the child is strong enough to brake bones, and then the mother can be changed into a vampire if she wishes. My mother was one of those people."

"So how long have you been around for?" Tohru asked again.

"Well, if you talking about me personally," Akito answered, "my exact age is not approximate, but I've been around for centuries. Some of the other Sohmas like Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and Kureno, they've been around just a few years longer than me. Others like my father and some parents of those who were curse with the Zodiac, they've been around for the same amount of time as the Volturi. They are a coven of vampires from Italy, they're powerful, and very strict about the existence of our kind; but for years we've had to change our eye colour to make them think we were immortals. Only one Sohma has been around longer than them, but he remains concealed from the human world."

This was all very shocking and new to Tohru. "Do you all have your thirst for human blood under control?"

"We do," Kyo answered, "so there's nothing to worry about."

"One thing I will say though," Akito went on. "Even though a good portion of us Sohmas are half-mortals, there are a few immortals among us; Hatori became immortal after his eye injury, and he made Mayuko immortal some time before you started high school, Rin became immortal because her ulcers were taking a toll on her health, Ayame made Mine immortal nearly two years ago, my mom became immortal after I was born, and Ritsu became immortal almost four years ago because he wanted to be more confident and less timid, and he made his mother immortal for that same reason. We also have some half-mortal children among us; Momiji is one of them, and Hiro and Kisa. Some of us are gifted too."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tohru.

"Some of us are born with special talents," Kyo answered, "and when a human is turned into a vampire sometimes they gain a talent. For example, I can hear things from many miles away."

"I communicate telepathically," Akito added, "and as the head of the family I have the ability to hold fire; like my father before me."

"Where is he now?" Tohru asked again. It seemed to both Kyo and Akito she had a lot of questions.

"This happened about a year and a half after I became full grown. My dad was showing me how to control fire, but when he smelled an animal in the distance he lost control. He was burned alive."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Who else here is gifted?"

"A few," Akito replied. "Shigure communicates with animals so he always knows if something has happened or if something is about to happen, Haru's black personality wards off enemies, Momiji controls people with gravity and you already know Hatori suppresses memories, Ayame can feel different temperatures simultaneously, and two of my own children are gifted too."

"You have children?"

"Three daughters," said Akito. "My oldest Akira can repress memories from the pasts of others, and my youngest Kari can see through things even from a distance."

Tohru seemed to think it was interesting that vampires existed, let alone being married to someone who was a half-mortal like Kyo. She was also surprised with all Akito knew, especially since Kyo told her Akito knows everything which was true as Akito was far older than any of the younger Sohmas. Tohru sat on the bed later that night thinking about all that she heard today, Kyo joined her soon after.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as he sat down.

"Yes," Tohru answered. "I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me before that you're a half-mortal."

"It's supposed to be kept a secret from the humans," said Kyo. "Although when we were walking, I thought that since we have been together long enough and you kept the secret of the Zodiac curse safe, I figured I could trust you with this one."

"My lips are sealed," Tohru smiled. Kyo smiled back as he kissed her and laid her down, which lead to a very romantic evening for the two of them.

**Sorry it's shorter than the previous chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Please read and review, and please be nice about it. **


	7. Change

**Well everyone, this is it! Tohru's transformation. I know some of you have been really looking forward to this chapter; in all honesty I have too. So here it is. Enjoy! **

**Thank you Black Veil Brides for being there for me when nobody else was, for giving me strength, and for keeping me out of trouble. God Bless You! **

Graduation had arrived; Tohru was very happy to finally be finished school, just like the promise she made to her mother to finish school. Although for the past couple of weeks or so, she had been receiving curious looks from a lot of people at school, including her friends. Apparently she had also been noticing what they did; her belly was starting to show. It was strange because she was never the kind to over eat or anything like that. She was concerned, and that was especially when she was walking home from work that night.

She felt very vulnerable in the state she was in, and her feeling was correct because she was being followed. She had the urge to run, but she couldn't. She looked at her legs only to notice they looked thin and breakable, and by the time she turned around it was already too late; whoever was following her attacked her. She was beaten and tortured in the middle of the street; it went on for nearly a half an hour. She did not have the energy to move, and luckily she didn't have to because she saw a familiar figure come towards her and kneel down close enough for her to see who it was through partly open eyes…

…Hatori.

He smelled the blood on her and he knew something was wrong. There was no sense in wasting time, so he picked her up and after no more than two minutes, Tohru was back at the Main House. Kyo was worried, nearly everyone was; Akito already knew what had to happen.

"Kyo you need to make a decision and quickly," she said.

Kyo looked at his wife. He wanted to be with her forever. "Let's do it," he replied.

Akito nodded in agreement, but Hatori sensed something else; Akito could sense it too.

"Has anyone else noticed this?" she asked as she looked at Tohru's bump.

"A few people but they didn't bother to ask," Kyo answered. "Why?"

"Apparently she's pregnant," said Hatori. Kyo's eyes widened.

"And she's already weakened because of it," Akito added as Hatori injected the morphine. Kyo never left Tohru's side as the cutting began.

"That's all I can manage to do, the cord is wrapped around it," said Hatori in a panic. "Akito your teeth are sharper."

"Right!" said Akito before she started to bite the umbilical cord off of the baby. After a couple minutes, Tohru heard a small cry; she looked up only to see Akito with a big smile on her face as she turned to Tohru.

"It's a boy," she said as she handed the baby to Kyo. "Congratulations."

Kyo held their little boy a good distance away to not cause Tohru more pain, but close enough for her to see him; all she could do was smile as she raised a weak hand to hold the baby's little one. "He's so small," she said.

"It was a slight premature birth, that's why your heart is still beating," said Akito. "Welcome to the family little guy."

Tohru could only think of one thing to finish Akito's sentence. "Katsuya."

They all looked at her.

"That's his name," said Tohru. "Katsuya."

After that, it was time. Rin, who was present at that moment offered to take Katsuya out of the room and look after him. At that moment, Kyo bit Tohru. She hardly felt it because the morphine had taken effect; after a minute or so, she slowly closed her eyes. Kyo looked a little worried.

"Is she…" he tried to ask.

"No," Akito answered. "It's the morphine. She won't feel the change happen, just like my mom."

"How long will it take?" asked Kyo.

"The change will occur overnight," said Akito. "She'll be awake by morning."

Akito's two oldest daughters cleaned the blood off of Tohru, changed her from all her bloody clothes to a fuchsia coloured short-sleeved dress that ended just above her knees, and her hair was brushed. Everyone gathered in the room, they weren't too close but they were close enough to watch the change happen. Tohru was starting to not look so thin anymore; instead she regained the flesh that was lost and gained more muscle in her upper torso, the cuts and bruises all disappeared, her hair went from brown to blond with hints of mahogany and it grew longer. Her skin started to look pale, and everyone could feel it as the sun started to rise; the change was complete. All of them, except for Kyo, left the room.

Kyo watched as Tohru opened her sharp, blood red eyes.

**Sorry it's short, but I guarantee the next chapter is going to be a very long one. **


End file.
